


pretty damn good

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Degradation, M/M, bottom!dallon, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midnight + caffeine high + being horny = this; have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty damn good

You're such a pretty boy, arent you?" Brendon says, brushing his finger up Dallon's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I bet they fuck you well. Fuck your mouth, your ass, and a lot too. Tell me, do they?"  
Dallon nods. His entire naked form is on display, and he's learned not to hide it.  
Brendon looks him over, bites his lip as he does it. "And do you like it? The feeling of pain and come inside of you? The way they mark you up for everyone to see?"  
Dallon nods again, growing more eager.  
"You're a slut and you know it. Sucking cock is all you're good for." Brendon's lips turn up in a smirk. "I bet you like getting your face fucked," he says as he's undressing himself.  
"And don't touch yourself either." And Dallon puts his arms behind his back.  
"Good." Now naked, Brendon comes closer. "Suck, slut."  
Dallon grasps his hands around the base and takes the tip with his mouth, flattening his tongue over the slit, catching precome inevitably collecting there already. He takes in more of his length, sucking and working at the underside.  
"I know you can take it all, whore. This is all that mouth is good for, sucking cock and moaning."  
And he inhales before letting Brendons cock into his throat, going deeper and hearing Brendon show the slightest signs of vulnerability in soft moans. He takes the entire length in one go, and his mouth is down to his balls. Brendon rolls his hips and takes a handful of Dallon's hair, going from a slight fuck and getting gradually harder, until Dallon's moans surplus Brendon's, and he's groaning against a mouthful of cock. He's hardened just by this, and almost ready to come, but he knows he has to wait.  
He feels Brendon come down his throat, and he pulls out to finish on his lips. He just thinks Dallon looks so pretty there with his lips swollen and cum dripping from his mouth, looking so pleasantly fucked.  
"Can I come yet?" He asks, his voice pained.  
"Can you?"  
" _Please_?" Dallon's breathing hitches and he has to keep himself from coming without being told.  
Brendon takes Dallon's cock in his hand, gripped mostly around the tip to get the resulting come. "Yes."  
Dallon moans and releases, and he overflows Brendon's hand.  
"Better?" He says, spreading come onto Dallon's skin, and he gets a nod.  
"They don't lie about that mouth of yours. Did you like that? Getting face fucked?"  
"Yes." His voice is low and pleasured.  
Brendon smiles. "If you're only good at that one thing, you're pretty damn good."  
Its quiet then but for their breathing, irregular, but over time in unison.  
After some time, Brendon speaks again, "Did you think I was done with you?"  
Dallon looks up at him, mouths a 'no'.  
"Round two, fuckboy, face down, ass up. Way it always is."  
Dallon does as he's told, and gets up to lie face first on the bed, and Brendon kneels over him. Brendon brings two fingers to Dallon’s lips, and they're accepted. He sucks on them like he sucks cock, and it shows that he's that much of a cockslut that he cant distinguish between cock and fingers in a state of desperation.  
Brendon takes back his fingers and leans back. He slips his fingers between Dallon’s thighs, and Dallon draws in his legs in response. Brendon drags his index finger up the perineum and slides it over his hole, getting a sort of strangled noise from Dallon.  
He then pushes into his hole, delving in until he's down to the knuckle, and then adding another, and another, with each a growing tension and Dallon’s pain and need to be fucked becoming increasingly more evident. All the while, he leaves bites and bruises on his necks and shoulder, dark and deep and definitely going to be here for long after this scene is finished.  
Brendon crooks his fingers in twice, and Dallon’s moans are high and needy.  
"You're ready, slut?" And he gets a 'yes' needier than his moans back.  
Brendon aligns his tip with Dallon’s entrance and pushes himself in slowly. Dallon groans, low and sexy, as Brendon continues sinking in until theres no where left for him to go, and he grabs Dallon's hips and thrusts his hips. Dallon's moans subside a bit; he's biting into a pillow, and he's fisted his own cock, scraping his nail along the underside and over the slit.  
Brendon only fucks him faster, and harder, and Dallon only bites down harder, his face twisted up, and unable to even concentrate on touching himself.  
"Is that enough of that?" Brendon asks.  
Dallon gives a weak nod, unable to form a word and unable to get it out.  
It'd usually be the wrong answer, but Brendon's feeling a little generous, especially after great performance, and he slows his thrusts, and softens them. Dallon gives a choked up groan, and strokes his length rather than scraping against it this time.  
"You're ready to come aren't you?" He doesnt wait for an answer and says, "We'll come at the same time, alright?"  
This time, he does wait for a nod, before he says "Three," and his voice is softer. He thrusts directly into the G-spot, slower and more softly.  
"Two," and Dallon's fist is over his tip, readying himself. Brendon's gripping Dallon’s hips gentler.  
"One," and Brendon releases, and Dallon follows. Come covers the sheets, but it doesn't matter. Sheets don't matter. When Brendon pulls out, he plops himself right next to Dallon, not caring what he might cover himself in.  
"How was that?" He smiles, finally able to lose character.  
Dallon rolls over to face him, leans forward to kiss him. He tastes like salt and sex and Dallon.  
Brendon laughs. "I love doing these scenes with you."  
"Me too."


End file.
